


Mission Almost Possible But Not Quite

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meeting, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You climbed eighteen stories? That’s-‘<br/>‘Dumb?’<br/>‘I was going to say impressive; but, yeah, dumb works too.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Almost Possible But Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> ' I found you sleeping on my balcony when I went out to water my plants why are you here and how did you get here we're eighteen stories up.' AU
> 
> Teenagers, Flower Child Kate Beckett

 

            ‘Annnnd, there you go little buddy. Alright; time to do your outside friends!’ Kate Beckett held the watering can close to her chest as she admired her blooming fern. Kate had loved growing plants since she was a little girl, carefully watering her prized lima bean plant acquired from Mr. Kelly’s first grade class. Since then, Kate had owned no less than thirty-five different plants; and she absolutely cried when one of them died.

            Living in Manhattan with her aunt over the summer was less than ideal for her green thumb habits, but Kate was pleasantly surprised when Aunt Eliza lovingly purchased four plants for her to care for to stay occupied.

            Kate pulled back the sliding door to the tight balcony overlooking the courtyard, and gave a shriek of surprise and the can dropped with a loud splash. There was a teenage boy lying on the balcony, hair askew, shirt buttons open. She moved towards him cautiously and gave his leg an experimental nudge. When he roused slightly, Kate screamed and slammed the door shut. She grabbed the phone and punched in her aunt’s telephone number.

            ‘Hello, Aunt Eliza? It’s Katie. There’s-there’s a strange boy outside on the balcony. I was watering my plants and I saw him there-yes, he’s moving. No, he doesn’t look dangerous. Yes, I’ll call the police. Bye.’

            Her fingers fly furiously over the keys again, glancing every now and then to the door. The boy was sitting upright clutching his head.

            ‘Hello, my name is Kate Beckett. I’d like to report a crime; well, maybe.’

            ‘Maybe?’ Officer Sievert asked. ‘Sweetie, a crime happened or it didn’t.

            ‘Uh, I was going out to water the plants on the balcony and there was-is a man on my balcony, lying down, unconscious. I don’t know how he got up here, it’s on the eighteenth floor, and we’re facing a garden and-‘

            ‘Woah, slow down little lady. Do you recognize him?’ he asked in a thick Staten Island accent.

            ‘No, I’m staying with my aunt for the summer, I live in California. I don’t know anyone here.’

            ‘Okay, stay inside, pull the curtains over the door. Don’t let him in under any circumstance. Where do you live? We’ll send someone over to check it out.’

            ‘254 E Street, eighteenth floor, apartment 1807. The doorman’s name is Gerald.’

            ‘Thanks, doll. Someone will be over soon.’

            Kate hung up the phone on the hook, and picked up a pot from the stove. She cautiously moved toward the door, slid it open, and was ready to strike.

            ‘Hey, hey! Don’t hit, please!’ the man defended.

            ‘Who-who are you?’ Kate stammered. ‘What do you want?’

            ‘I’m Rick, Rick Rodgers. I’m not here to try and rob your house, or anything.’

            ‘You’re not?’ she asked, lowering the pan. ‘Then why are you here?’

            ‘I was trying to run away. I saw the ladder, climbed it, and jumped onto the nearest balcony.’

            ‘You climbed eighteen stories? That’s-‘

            ‘Dumb?’

            ‘I was going to say impressive; but, yeah, dumb works too.’

            ‘Thanks, I guess.’

            Kate offered her hand for him to stand upright, but he managed on his own.

            ‘What’s your name?’ he asked, brushing off potting soil from his pants.

            ‘I’m Kate, but I don’t live here.’

            ‘So you’re the real criminal, breaking into someone’s apartment!’ Rick took several steps back into the balcony and attempted to raise his arm in defense.

            ‘No,’ Kate began, dropping the pot to the floor. ‘My aunt lives here, I’m visiting from California. You never said why you’re here.’

            ‘I-uh, it’s a long story.’

            ‘I have time.’

            ‘In brief, I may or may not have pissed off the wrong guy. I was talking to this girl, Darlene, and her boyfriend didn’t like that too much. He thought I was flirting, but we were just comparing stories for class. Then, he confronted me, I ran, and he chased me, but he gave up when I started to climb the firescape.’ Rick sighed. ‘This doesn’t really help my case of not being a ‘punk kid.’’

            ‘I don’t think that,’ Kate said, stepping a tad closer to him. ‘You write?’

            ‘Yeah, trying to. I just seem to be lacking inspiration.’ Rick gazed down at Kate, and smelled a soft waft of potting soil and fresh flowers.

            ‘Well, maybe your debacle today sparked something,’ Kate quipped, picking up the pot and can.

            ‘Or, someone,’  Rick pondered, gazing at the young girl like a lightbulb lit up over his head.


End file.
